Finished
by AsorenRM
Summary: Naruto is finished and defeated. But he has to tell him one last thing before he goes. Maybe character death, unless I decide on another chapter. RxR Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** _I OWN NOTHING! _

_**RXR**_

* * *

Truthfully, I hated having to fight him. With each wound inflicted a very important piece of my heart had been ripped out. The physical pain was nothing more then a bug bite compared to the pain emotionally. Every knew wound was a reminder that the one I love is gone, changed so much, I can't find him. I know this and even so I hold hope that he is still in there, still the bastard I remember. Hoping he will come back and sweep me off my feet so I can be happy and rebuild anew.

But then, all fairytales have to come to an end, and so did mine. I was surprisingly happy when he stuck me. Even with dirt and grime covering ninety-five percent of my body, I am happy, despite in need of a shower, happy. Even with his hand impaling my stomach, I am happy. I don't know if I'm stupid or what but at this moment I feel unbelievably content.

My head rest on his shoulder as he slowly pulled his hand away. His glare watching as my knees buckle and I fall. As I instinctively rested my hand over the wound that would surely kill me I see the blood quickly racing and I know I haven't long. Looking up a Sasuke I watch as he continues to look smug, and I can't help but laugh.

"What's funny?" A question that was said as evenly cool as ever, at least some things didn't change.

"Finally..." Blood fly's from my mouth as I cough hard. I can really taste the metallic engulfing my mouth and frankly it's gross. "Finally... I don't have to fight...you." The words continue to get lost in the drowsiness that I knew was death, but even on the brink I need to say it, I need to tell him, it is my last time after all.

But before I can speak anymore, a wave of pain runs through my body as Sasuke kicks my stomach wound causing more blood to pour faster.

"Why...Why don't you want to fight me? Am I not good enough? Do you really not see me as a threat? ANSWER ME!" For some odd reason Sasuke as hurt. I couldn't understand why but I thought I saw a tear but it was probably the rain. Besides everyone knows, Sasuke Uchiha does NOT cry. But I still feel bad because that wasn't what I meant at all.

When I tried to correct him blood stopped my speech. The world was starting to become hazy and I hear someone calling my name. The ground greeted me for all my strength failed me. If my wounds weren't infected before they were now, but why should I care? I'm dying anyways.

Strong arms embraced me and flipped me on my back. I knew He wouldn't let me die until I've given him a straight answer.

"Tell me! Naruto! I need to know!" I wasn't one the ground but that changed when the voices from a...minute ago? Were really close and he was shoved back. My eyes were failing my as well now so I closed them. I needed to answer him, no just for him...but for me.

Taking a deep breath I tried keeping my voice together, "Because...I..I love..You." The dark is to heavy and I know my moment is up, but now I have no regrets.

**Sasuke POV**

I barely heard him over the yelling of Sakura and the other genin. _Because...I..I love..You. _Why would he love me? I've done nothing but hurt him and his friends, so why? I stole one last look at Naruto, his limp figure decorating the ground. My heart... What? No, no, no, no, no, I refuse! I know what that means and I will not believe it. He's and idiot...well was an idiot. I can't be sad, I've been trying to kill him forever now and I have finally done it.

His stupid friends kept bugging me and I wanted to kill them all but for some strange reason I was hesitant. Ha! Me? Hesitant? I've killed many before including the gold haired fox-boy on the ground not a few feet away. This is pissing me off and I'm in no mood suddenly to be here anymore. So I start walking away.

"Take care of that idiot's body." The one thing I said before disappearing.

* * *

Yow! Don't kill me! EEK! Okay, I'm sorry I killed Naru-Chan. Well technically speaking Sasuke killed him. I just forced the hand. HAHAHA!

Anyways... I am thinking about writing one more chapter for this and I know what would happen, but I just need some opinions. Should I do another chapter? And if I do, Does Naru-Chan survive? Suck on that for a while and then tell me.

Asoren OUT!


	2. Info for your amusment

Hello Reader!

I have decided to make a second Chappie! Well not gonna tell you much about it. But I still enjoy your support!

Also, If you would be interested in taking my fic _'Meeting Mister Evil'_ and revising it or rewriting it completely. Just PM me and I'll give it to you! I am at a standstill and Have no idea what to do with it, so It needs a home that can give it juicy chapters! Sadly I can't! _-sigh-_

For Anyone with ideas of fic they want updated, like, Now! Tell me which ones and I'll get on it! :D It's just lately I've been sick and then I haven't been getting any inspiration and my confidence that my fics are good is low. So SOWWY! I am HOWWIBLE!

Well Then the second chappie for this should be up in the next two days, if not sooner. SO wait patiently you awesome people! I still have my finger, at least Killjoy hasn't taken those yet! HAHAHAHAHA! Okay I should probably go update... so Yeah...

~Asoren OUT!


	3. Chapter 2- Heartstrings

_**Hey you guys! I am back! Well sorry for the delay. My pc crashed and erased my original version, which was a master-piece! I am so mad still. This isn't as good as my original draft but it is still an update. Sorry for the shortness, just needed a filler until I can get the next done so you aren't waiting forever. Well RXR you know the drill!**_

**Disclaimer_:__ I DON'T, HAVEN'T, and NEVER WILL own Naru-chan. _**

* * *

**Sakura POV:**

I watched as Sasuke fled the scene, half wanting to pulverize his ass for hurting everyone, Half wanting to run up and kiss his plump (HA Plump, lol) lips as he held me. But instead I did neither. Both would end with whatever life Naruto had left, lost. So instead of running after him I ran the opposite direction after giving directions to some of our other shinobi.

When I got to Naruto, I wanted to vomit right there. Upon the wet muddy ground lay a badly beaten Naruto, blood coating his naturally blonde hair turning it crimson. Blood, pooling around his stomach and his clothes ripped, torn, and shredded. He has never looked worse and It seemed his wounds weren't healing either. This confused me, _Wouldn't the nine tails already be healing him? _ But no, he isn't healing and he's bleeding out.

At most Naruto has a few minutes so I quickly summoned some nin to set up a makeshift station and started healing the massive hole in his lower chest. Hiroku-san our newest medical nin was the only one with Naruto's blood type so I quickly made work of hooking him up to Naruto. A few minutes and a chakra infusion later, The big three showed up, Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi-sensei. Each looked at the dying boy and showed many emotions, sadness, worry, anger, fear, agitation, and love. Even if they wont say it every one of us has a special place for Naruto.

"Sakura..." Lady Tsunade Didn't even have to finish, I know her words before they were uttered.

"Sasuke, South south-east. That way." I pointed and they quickly followed the dazzling fugitive, that was way ahead of them.

Looking back to Naruto, he seemed more stable and movable, so without delay a stretcher was brought and he was lifted on it. I will have to keep doing fusions every 6 hours until he fully stabilizes but he needs a hospital. The only problem, The nearest hospital is two days away. By then he may be dead, so we'll just have to make it in one.

Sasuke- 1 month later

So it's been an entire month since I killed Naruto. I should be pleased, right? All my bonds are gone and nothing is holding me back. But then why do I feel so horrible? I don't know but I know it has nothing to do with being tied to a tree.

Okay, let me explain. For the last month I have been running from the 'big three'. Last week I finally thought I had lost then until sunset where they intercepted me at the border of the sand village. Turns out, they had Garra's help with that, no doubt Kakashi's plan. He is after all, the strategist. So now, I sit in this cage, cross-legged and tied to a tree.

Kakashi and Jiraiya sat by the warm fire that by the time it got to me was nothing more then a VERY small amount of warmth. Where is Lady Tsunade you ask? Well sometime ago she went out into the woods we rested in, saying she was going to look for something, it was like a herb or something. But anyways, if I could get out of these ropes even then I'd need a plan to get past both the perverts and successfully get away. I'm no match for then one on one, so two on one is definitely out of the question.

I needed a plan. One that would get me away from them before they knew what hit them, and then it hit me.

* * *

**Lady Tsunade POV**

I lied when I said I'd got look for that herb. It's not even real, so it doesn't matter. I just needed a reason to get away to talk to a leaf shinobi that was sent by Sakura. She scroll was one of importance if the gold trim was any sign.

_Lady Tsunade,_

_In the last month, Naruto's condition has not changed since my last report. I fear it may never change in upcoming days, weeks, or months. The legendary nine-tails has not been helping his recovery either. They seen to be cut off from each other and without that connection he may never recover._

_I fear for my friend and team-mate. Everything I've tried has no effect. Without any results we can only wait for his recovery._

_I wish you luck with your hunt._

_Sakura_

Once I had finished reading the letter. I imeadiately burned it and sat on a log for a few hours. Only now returning to the camp, to find a drunk Jiraiya and Kakashi no where in sight. Looking at the tree I noticed Sasuke wasn't tied there. _Shit! _Nothing would've made my day worse at that moment.

I hurried through the trees, jumping around on the look out. Until I found Kakashi fighting a beaten up Sasuke. In a flash I was behind him and knocked him out.

"Tsunade, nice of you to join the party. Did you find the herb?" Kakashi kneeled over in pain rubbing his head.

"What happened here? How did he escape and why is Jiraiya drunk?" I can't believe I hit him. I just got so mad I struck out. _Whoops!_

"Chill, I went to the bathroom, came back Sasuke was untied, Jiraiya was downing bottle after bottle and when the brat saw me he ran. " He rubbed his head some more, "And WHY did you hit me?"

"Because... reflex." (Lamest excuse ever.)

One the way back Kakashi grumbled to himself about stupid ... something. And didn't shut up until Sasuke was firmly tied back to his tree and Jiraiya was tied to another tree.

We then lay down and sleep the night away.

* * *

_**PS: I think I spelled the names right. I watch Dubbed version so you don't get to see the names a lot. If I misspelled a name PLEASE tell me. I'll fix it right away! x**_


End file.
